


Drugs are Bad

by babydykecate



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydykecate/pseuds/babydykecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU version of "Hunting". Instead of Chase, it's Thirteen who's pinned to the wall. Spoilers for "Hunting", s02e07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugs are Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own House or its characters. No profit made, no infringement intended.
> 
> If you need a refresher on the events of Hunting: a man who has AIDS coughed on Cameron, so she might have contracted the virus. The man used Meth, and Cameron takes the drug to test for contamination. In this AU, she ends up using the Meth.

Thirteen has only been in Cameron’s apartment a few seconds before Cameron has her pinned against the wall. The kiss is passionate, with more forcefulness than Thirteen would expect from her. As soon as Thirteen processes Cameron’s messy hair and bloodshot eyes, she breaks away from the kiss.

“Are you high?” Thirteen asks in disbelief.

“Uh huh,” Cameron replies with a devious grin. Cameron goes to kiss Thirteen again, her fingers reaching under Thirteen’s blouse and bra, to the tender skin beneath.

“No,” Thirteen says firmly, grabbing Cameron’s wrists. She gently pushes Cameron off of her, still gripping her wrists.

“Why?” Cameron asks, almost angrily.

“Not like this,” Thirteen says, letting go of her wrists and bringing her hand to brush Cameron’s check.

Cameron’s lip trembles, and she tries to stop it by biting her lip. Thirteen pulls her into her arms, holding tight as Cameron thrashes in her arms.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Thirteen says softly. Cameron’s body starts to shake with sobs she won’t let out. She finally goes limp, and Thirteen helps her to the floor. Cameron rocks slightly in Thirteen’s arms, while Thirteen brushes Cameron’s sweat soaked hair away from her face. A few tears finally fall from Cameron’s eyes, and Thirteen wipes them away.

When Cameron has mostly calmed down, Thirteen turns Cameron to look at her.

“No more drugs, right Cameron? Drugs are bad,” Thirteen says, her tone playful, but still deadly serious.

“Drugs are bad,” Cameron manages with a slight smile.

“I like you just the way you are, Cameron. You’re best good girl I know,” Thirteen tells her tenderly, kissing her forehead. 

Then she helps Cameron get up, and into her bedroom. They get into bed, and Thirteen holds her close until they both fall asleep.


End file.
